


After His Last Class

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: It was always his favorite part of the day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	After His Last Class

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 challenge!

This was always his favorite time of day. Seeing Hermione sprawled out on his couch, her work a mess in front of her. 

It had taken them a while, but he would be forever thankful for the day he finally believed her. She had pursued him the moment she came back to the castle to teach. 

He, and his consistent self-esteem issues, couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Hermione would ever be interested in him. Of course, in all her Gryffindor glory, she grabbed him by the neck and proved to him she was serious. 

He hadn't looked back since.


End file.
